Harry Potter- Les malheurs de jumeaux
by Warmanyu
Summary: Deux personnes, deux enfants, deux jumeaux, qui ne connaissent pas l'existence de l'autre. Lily Potter a donc eu des jumeaux ? Mais alors pourquoi ont-ils été séparés ? Pourquoi ne vivent-ils pas ensemble ? Comment Harry et Eileen vont-ils réagir ? Tant de questions qui n'aura de réponse qu'au fil de l'histoire !
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Et si Harry n'était pas seul dans cette bataille contre Voldemort ? Tout le monde le nomme le Survivant, celui-qui-a-survécu-à-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Peut être un ou plusieurs inconnus viendront prendre place dans cette équation, qu'est la vie de Potter. Une prophétie parlant d'une mort certaine d'un garçon qui n'avait rien demandé de tout cela, ni gloire, ni célébrité. Il a juste demandé une chose, une famille, une vrai. Alors sans demander autre chose, il dessina un gâteau dans la poussière de son placard et souffle en faisant le vœu d'avoir une famille, rien qu'à lui.

De l'autre côté, une petite fille au cheveu auburn avec une légère teinte de noire et aux yeux émeraude, était triste alors qu'elle était entourée. Elle fêtait son anniversaire, entouré de grandes personnes et d'un gâteau qui pourrait nourrir cinquante personnes. Elle était là à attendre quelqu'un, mais finit, sous la demande des invités par souffler sur son onzième bougie avec une larme descendant ces beaux yeux et fit le vœu d'avoir son père pour son prochain anniversaire. Les grands la regardaient avec tristesse, mais personne ne pouvait répondre à sa requête.

Deux personnes qui veulent la même chose, mais qui n'ont pas la même histoire. Deux personnes qui sont si différentes, mais qui ne font qu'un. Deux personnes qui se complètent, mais qui ne se connaissent pas. Deux personnes qui pleurent tous les jours, mais qui ne le montrent pas. Deux personnes qui se ressemblent et qui veulent la même chose, mais qui ne le sait pas qu'ils sont un tout à eux deux. Ces deux enfants qui ne connaissent pas leur histoire, mais qui sont liés. Ces deux personnes sont des jumeaux séparés depuis maintenant 10 ans. Harry James Potter et Eileen Lily Prince, l'un brun et l'autre rousse, mais les deux ont quelque chose en commun, leur yeux émeraude.

Harry Potter, onze ans, timide mais courageux. Du haut de ses onze ans, il est très indépendant et n'attend rien de personne. Il ne sait pas qu'il est un sorcier, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il aime sa tante Pétunia et déteste son oncle Vernon ainsi que son cousin Dursley, qui sont tout aussi ignobles l'un que l'autre. Bien qu'il soit un pré-adolescent, Harry est très mature et comprend les choses, mais il faut attendre un certain moment pour que l'information remonte à son cerveau. Même si Harry ne le sait pas encore, il sera un très grand sorcier, avec l'aide de personnes d'exception.

Eileen Lily Prince, onze ans, intelligente, très mature, perspicace. Elle a grandi dans le manoir Prince et pendant que son père travaillait, elle était à Poudlard. C'est une enfant qui arrive sans effort à se faire aimer de tous, sauf d'une personne. Ses yeux verts sont l'expression de son âme, elle s'exprime avec ses yeux, elle est fourche-langue. Elle sera, tout comme son jumeau, une très puissante sorcière.

L'union fait la force prend forme avec ces deux jumeaux, qui ne se connaissent pas encore. Que va-t-il se passer ? Vont-ils s'entendre ? Vont-ils se haïr ? Seule l'histoire le dira


	2. Chapter 1

Avant de commencer, ce chapitre, je voulais vous dire que les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Je vais un peu changer l'intrigue d'Harry Potter, comme vous l'avez sans doute lut dans le prologue, il y aura deux personnages principales, Harry et Eileen. J'essaierais d'équilibrer entre les deux personnages, mais je ne vous promets rien, car cette histoire, je l'ai écrite pour Eileen !

Avant d'oublier, j'ai mis le rating K+, mais bon comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ce sont des enfants, plus tard, je changerais !  
Sur ces mots, bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1**

Dans le quartier du 4 Privet Street tout semble aller comme d'habitude. Un enfant au cheveu noir sortait dans sa « chambre », enfin pardon de son placard qui faisait office de chambre. Il alla directement en cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner avant que son oncle et son cousin ne se réveillent. Sa tante arriva derrière lui et soupira

 **-** **Harry, va à table avant qu'ils ne se réveillent et prends ton petit-déjeuné**  
Le dit garçon se retourna et regarda sa tante de ses yeux verts. Elle était à la porte de la cuisine et le fixait avec tristesse. Ses yeux bleus étaient d'un bleu profond et ses cheveux d'un blond intense.

 **-** **Oui tante Pétunia, mais si oncle Vernon se réveille ?**  
Il avait l'air terrifié rien qu'à l'idée que son oncle le surprenne.  
 **  
** **-** **Vu comment il a bu hier soir, il ne va pas se lever de si tôt.** **Dépêche-toi, je vais préparer le déjeuné et je dirais que c'est toi qui l'as fait**. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire, qu'on pourrait qualifier de triste.

 **-** **D'accord tante Pétunia**

 **-** **Au fait Harry, joyeux anniversaire**. Elle lui fit un bisou sur le front, à côté de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. **Quand tu ira dans ta « chambre", tu y trouvera ton cadeau, mais soi discret.**  
 **  
** **-** **Merci tante Pétunia** lui dit-il alors qu'une larme venait trouver son chemin dans ses yeux.  
Pétunia était la mère de substitution d'Harry, elle n'avait pas d'enfant, Dursley étant l'enfant d'oncle Vernon qui a été marié avec une femme, qui l'avait quitté à cause de son comportement.  
Il finissait d'engloutir son petit-déjeuner de peur que son oncle n'arrive et après avoir fini remis le bol qui avait autrefois abrité un bon chocolat chaud. Il essuya la table afin de récupérer les miettes de pain et de les jeter. La table était niquel, personne ne se douterait qu'il avait pris un petit-déjeuner .  
Après une demie-heure, son oncle arriva, suivit de très près de son fils. Ils avaient l'air de mauvaise humeur, ce qui ne rassura pas Pétunia et encore moins Harry.  
Harry servit son oncle ainsi que son cousin, tandis que Pétunia regardait dehors, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Au bout de vingt minutes, un oiseau frappa à la fenêtre et Pétunia soupira de contentement.

 **-** **Mais bordel quel est ce raffut !** **On ne peut décidément pas manger en paix, un dimanche matin !** Cria Vernon, plus rouge que jamais. Il s'est levé et alla faire fuir l'oiseau quand celui-ci rentra sous les cris aigus de Dursley et Vernon.

Le hibou se posa en face d'Harry et ce dernier tenait une lettre. Harry le prit et l'oiseau se dirigea vers Pétunia, comme si l'oiseau la reconnaissait. Elle lui donna le bacon de Dursley qui grogna de mécontentement.  
Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe, encore surpris de recevoir une lettre. __

 _ **COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_ _  
_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_ _  
_ _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_ _  
_ _Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_ __

 _Cher Mr Potter,_ _  
_ _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._ _  
_ _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._ _  
_ _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._ _  
_ _Minerva McGonagall_ _  
_ _Directrice-adjointe_ __

 _Pièce jointe_ __

 _ **COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_ _  
_ _Uniforme_ _  
_ _Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_ _  
_ _1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_ _  
_ _2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_ _  
_ _3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_ _  
_ _4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_ _  
_ _Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._ __

 _Livres et manuels_ _  
_ _Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_ _  
_ _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette_ _  
_ _Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac_ _  
_ _Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette_ _  
_ _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé_ _  
_ _Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle_ _  
_ _Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron_ _  
_ _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau_ _  
_ _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble._ __

 _Fournitures_ _  
_ _1 baguette magique_ _  
_ _1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_ _  
_ _1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_ _  
_ _1 télescope_ _  
_ _1 balance en cuivre_ _  
_ _Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._ __

 _ **IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.**_

Finissant de lire la lettre, avec un air surpris, Vernon lui arracha la lettre des mains et la déchira sous les protestations d'Harry.

Pétunia qui était resté silencieuse tout au long de la lecture, décida enfin de parler d'un ton las.

 **-** **Vernon, pourquoi hurles-tu ?**

 **-** **Non mais tu n'es pas sérieuse Pétunia ?** **C'est un monstre et je ne vais pas payer pour qu'il parte faire des choses insensées.** **C'est une monstruosité qui est malade…** **  
**  
 **-** **Donc tu veux le garder ici ?** **À côté de ton fils ?** **Pour qu'il attrape cette maladie comme tu le dis ?** **Imagines si Dudley attrape une maladie qui n'est pas de ce monde ?** **Il n'est pas habitué, il va en mourir, autant laissé Harry y aller non ?**

L'homme, à la bedaine aussi énorme qu'il pourrait faire jalouser un cachalot arrêta de parler et se mit à réfléchir. Harry qui n'a pas perdu une seule seconde de la conversation, était éberlué de savoir qu'il était non seulement sorcier, mais que sa tante et son oncle le savaient. Mais alors pourquoi son oncle lui disait que la magie ça n'existait pas ? Qu'il était un monstre ?  
Beaucoup de questions, mais aucune réponse tangible. Aussi, il se dit que sa tante ferait tout pour qu'il parte d'ici, sans que son oncle sache que cette dernière l'avait toujours aidé en secret.

 **-** **C'est d'accord, mais juste parce que je ne veux pas qu'il nous contamine, je tiens trop à Dudley pour qu'il lui arrive malheur !** **Cet enfant peut mourir, mais mon Dudley doit vivre !** **Je ne paierais pas pour ses fournitures, ni pour l'école.** **Il se débrouillera, je suis sûr que ses montres de parents lui a légué quelques choses.**

Pétunia bouillonnait à l'intérieur, mais resté impassible aux yeux de tous. Il fallait qu'Harry sorte de ce cauchemar, mais elle appréhendait. Puisque si Harry arrive à Poudlard, il serait en danger à cause de ce monstre qui a fait d'Harry un orphelin. Serait-il plus en sécurité à Poudlard ? Où est-ce qu'ici, Harry serait protégé ?

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire, tout le monde la lui souhaita. Elle avait attendu jusqu'à la fin cette personne qu'elle aimait tant, mais il n'est pas venu encore une fois. Alors une fois, les bougies soufflés, le gâteau coupé et les cadeaux ouverts, elle se retira du salon où se déroulait son anniversaire. Onze ans et dans deux mois, elle serait à Poudlard. Elle se dirigea vers le jardin, enfin jardin est un bien petit mot, le manoir était entouré de plusieurs hectares de forêt. Elle ne s'éloigna pas du manoir Prince, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de son père. Elle soupira au mot père. Elle avait un père, mais qui n'était jamais auprès d'elle. Elle a grandi dans un grand manoir avec des elfes, son grand-père Albus, qui était directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie : Poudlard, ses grandes-tantes Pompom et Minerva, qui sont infirmière pour la première et professeur de métamorphose pour la deuxième. Dire qu'elle n'est pas aimée serait mentir, elle est aimée surtout par son parrain Lucius Malfoy. En présence de ces personnes, elle oubliait que son père était quasi-inexistant de sa vue, un fantôme. Elle s'assis et regarda au loin, elle se demandait toujours pourquoi son père était aussi froid avec elle, ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour le rendre impassible devant elle. Pourquoi son père ne l'avait jamais câliné comme le faisait son oncle Lucius avec Draco ? Elle faisait tout pour plaire à père, elle ne le dérangeait pas, à tous ses anniversaires, elle lui offrait quelque chose, un dessin, un poème. Elle avait même travaillé avec Minerva pour avoir quelques galions afin d'offrir un présent convenable à son père. Et qu'avait-elle eu comme réponse : si c'est pour m'acheter pour avoir un peu d'affections ce n'est pas la peine, je ne suis pas du genre à montrer mes sentiments. Elle avait été blessée, mais ensuite elle s'était dite, vu que son père n'était pas un sentimental, c'était normal qu'il se comporte ainsi, mais qu'au fond, il l'aimait, puisque tout parent aime leur enfant.  
Très vite, elle se demandait si c'était vrai, cette supposition que tout parent aimé leur enfant. Ayant son père près d'elle, elle se sentait éloignée, elle se sentait orpheline. Son père ne l'avait jamais parlé de sa mère, la seule fois où elle avait demandé, son père lui lança un de ses regards noirs et lui avait dit qu'elle ne méritait pas d'avoir une mère comme Lily.  
La seule chose qu'elle savait de sa mère, son prénom et dont elle a hérité comme deuxième prénom. Oh, elle aimerait savoir comment été sa mère, mais n'osait jamais. Elle se dit que sa mère était morte, mais que son père était là, alors autant ne pas se le mettre à dos. Elle a donc enfoui tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pour sa mère dans son cœur. Elle ne demandait jamais, même si parfois, son grand-père et sa grande tante Minerva, lui parlaient un peu. Donc pour pallier à ce manque de tact de la part de son père, Albus lui donna en secret, une photo de sa mère. Elle souriait et elle était heureuse à côté de son père, qui riait aux éclats. Elle trouvait son père beau sur cette photo, tout souriant. C'était le plus beau qu'elle reçue et elle remercia son grand-père pendant des jours voire même des semaines. Pompom lui offrit un cadre en argent pour qu'elle puisse mettre la photo dans le cadre. Mais cette dernière avait demandé à Minerva de rapetisser la photo et de la mettre dans un collier.  
Sa main se posa inconsciemment sur son collier et elle soupira de tristesse. Une voix la fit sortir de ses pensées.

 **-** **Tu me fais de la peine, tu sais ?** **Pourquoi est-ce que tu grandis aussi vite ?** **J'étais ton roi quand tu étais petite, et j'aurais pensé l'être pendant longtemps !** Termina-t-il d'un air boudeur

 **-** **Oh parrain, non! pardon mon roi, je ne voulais pas blesser votre ego surdimensionné.** **Vous serez mon roi autant de temps que possible.** **Pour ce manque de respect, j'accepte mon châtiment !** Fait-elle avec une révérence.

Lucius semblait réfléchir ensuite, il s'approcha de sa filleule préféré, en même temps il en a qu'une, pour la charger de chatouille. Ils éclatèrent de rire, l'une parce qu'elle se faisait sauvagement attaquer et l'autre parce qu'il était heureux de voir enfin sa filleule sourire.

 **-** **Mais qui aurait cru ?** **Le grand Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, sur l'herbe, en train de tortiller et de se salir ?** **J'aurais tout vu** lança une voix enjouée derrière eux. 

**-** **Albus** ****

 **-** **Grand-père, veux-tu te joindre à nous ?**

 **-** **Oh non ma chère, je me fais assez vieux pour ce genre de chose.** **Je suis venue vous voir, et aussi informé Lucius que sa femme et son fils sont rentrés et qu'ils l'attendent.** **Draco m'a demandé de te dire, qu'il était désolé, mais que sa tante Bellatrix était venu en surprise.**

Eileen acquiesça tandis que Lucius se leva avec grâce, tout en époussetant sa robe de sorcier. Il prit Eileen dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur le front et parti sans oublier de saluer Albus.  
Le visage d'Eileen s'assombrit un peu et regarda au loin. Albus souffla d'impuissance et prit sa petite-fille dans ses bras. C'était d'un réconfort pour les deux, Eileen s'autorisa à laisser quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues avant de les essuyer.

 **-** **Tu peux laisser tes larmes coulaient ma belle, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais d'abord dis-moi la raison de ses perles salées ?**

 **-** **Rien grand-père, je vais bien, je suis juste contente, j'ai onze ans aujourd'hui, et je ne vais pas tarder à avoir ma lettre d'admission pour Poudlard.**

 **-** **En effet, tu vas l'avoir bientôt** ( prenant un air sérieux) **tu sais, il ne faut pas prendre à mal ton papa, il travaille beaucoup** **  
**  
 **-** **Oui, je sais, il est occupé, occupé pour tout le monde, sauf pour moi.** **Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça fait longtemps que je me suis faite à cette idée, d'avoir un père fantôme.** **Je sais que d'une certaine façon, il m'aime, à sa manière, mais il m'aime.** **Tout le monde est parti ?**

Albus regarda tristement cette jeune fille, qui jusqu'à hier était encore un petit bébé. Albus l'adorait et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père l'ignorait autant. Eileen était une fille intelligente, belle, gentille, souriante et polie. Certes, il connaissait la raison de l'ignorance de son père, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père l'ignorait. Qu'elle était la faute de cette jeune enfant ?

 **-** **En effet, Minerva doit encore envoyer les lettres par hiboux, Pompom doit refaire son stock de potion avant la rentrée, enfin, elle doit faire une liste pour que ton papa la fasse.** **  
** **Moi aussi, je dois partir, mais avant tout, j'aimerais te dire ceci.** **Dans la haine et l'amour, il n'y a pas de différence, si ce n'est montré à cette personne qu'on tient à elle.** **Ne tiens pas rigueur de l'attitude de ton père, tu es assez intelligente.** **Je peux te dire, qu'il a enduré beaucoup de choses qui ont fait que ton père est devenu ce qu'il est.**

Albus lui fait un bisou sur le front et tous les deux se dirigèrent dans le salon, pour qu'Abus prenne la cheminette.

 **-** **Oui, mais qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour que mon père ne soit plus aussi distant avec moi.** **  
** **Sans plus attendre, elle alla à la cuisine et commença à parler avec les elfes de maison.** **  
**

Alors que la journée se terminé pour les deux enfants, l'un avec un sourire et l'autre avec une larme regardant la photo de ses parents.

Que va-t-il se passer ? Pourquoi le père d'Eileen l'ignore ? Pourquoi les jumeaux ne sont pas ensemble ?

 _Bon vous en dites quoi pour un premier chapitre ? J'attends vos commentaires;) bisous_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Ayant reçu leurs lettres le 31 juillet, les jumeaux ont envoyé une lettre le soir même pour confirmer leur présence au sein de l'école.  
Albus, le directeur de Poudlard regardait ces deux lettres avec un scintillement dans les yeux dont lui seul avait le secret. Minerva était assise devant lui et le regardait. Elle était contente, mais appréhendait aussi un peu.

 **-** **Albus, pensez-vous que les jumeaux vont s'entendre ?**

Après un petit silence, il finit par répondre

 **-** **Seul le temps nous le dira ma chère consœur**

 **-** **Eileen ne va-t-elle pas se douter de quelque chose ?** **Pensez-vous que Potter et elle s'entendront ?**

 **-** **Vous savez ma très chère Minerva, je ne sais pas s'ils vont s'entendre, mais j'espère que Severus comprendra la chance qu'il a d'avoir des enfants comme eux** finit-il en soupirant.

 **-** **J'espère aussi.** **Eileen a trop souffert de ce manque d'amour et d'affection.** **Elle a grandi tellement vite, je me rappelle encore quand elle avait fait de la magie instinctive.** **Tout parent aurait dû être content, sauf Severus qui l'avait réprimandé.** **La pauvre, elle n'a plus voulu faire de magie de peur de décevoir son père.** **Je n'arrive pas à croire que Severus ne voit pas l'immense amour qu'elle lui porte.** **À se demander s'il l'aime vraiment cette petite…**  
 **  
** **-** **Détrompez-vous Minerva, Severus l'aime, mais il ne le sait pas encore.** **Il n'en a pas conscience, il s'acharne dans son travail pour ne plus penser à Lily.** **Voir Eileen qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Lily, ne fait qu'attiser sa haine.**

 **-** **Envers qui ? E** **nvers Eileen ? Ç** **a je le vois…**

 **\- N'** **y allez pas vous assez fort ?**

 **-** **Vous vous moquez de moi Albus ?** **Cette pauvre fille attend depuis 11 ans que son père daigne pointer son nez à son anniversaire, attends que son père vienne la consoler pendant ses cauchemars.** **Elle attend son père, et onze ans, c'est long.**

Minerva était très remontée contre Severus, elle est la mère de substitution d'Eileen et l'estime en tant que la fille qu'elle n'a jamais pu avoir. Donc voir sa fille attendre un père qui n'en à rien à faire, c'est dur.

 **-** **Severus réalisera qu'il a une fille en or**

 **-** **Je crains qu'il ne le réalise tard.** **Eileen grandit, ne voyez plus la distance qui se crée entre eux ?** **Et puis l'arrivée de Potter ne fera qu'aggraver la chose, je pense !** **Onze ans pour faire son deuil c'est long.**

 **-** **Vous pensez mal,** **n'allons pas très loin, dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'avez jamais oublier votre premier amour, ni votre mari.** **Je suis sûr que l'arriver d'Harry sera le tremplin de leur réunion.** **Harry aura un père…**

 **-** **Harry !** **M** **ais là, il ne s'agit pas que d'Harry, il y a aussi Eileen qui elle crève d'envie d'avoir son père auprès d'elle.** **L'arriver de Potter ne fera qu'approfondir l'abcès entre eux.** **Sauveur ou pas, cette jeune fille à assez souffert alors qu'elle n' a encore que onze ans.** **Même si Severus refuse à le croire, Eileen est la clé du puzzle.**

Minerva préféra restait muette sur l'évocation de son passé.

 **-** **Voyons voyons Minerva, calmez-vous.** **Je sais à quel point vous affectionnez Eileen, mais ne laissez pas votre colère contre Severus vous aveugler.**

 **-** **M'aveugler ?** **Mais c'est le prisonnier qui se fout du détraqueur ma parole…** **C'est surtout Severus qui est aveugle de ne pas voir tout cet amour.** **Il court après un passé, fui son présent et ignore son futur.** **Je n'ai rien contre Harry au contraire, j'aurais aimé mieux le connaître.** **Je sais aussi qu'il a eu un peu d'amour,** **mais Eileen a besoin de son père.**

 **-** **Eileen aussi Minerva.** **Elle a eu beaucoup d'amour, grâce à vous, à Madame Pomfresh, moi-même, et Lucius,** **même si je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi Lucius aime autant Eileen** **.** **Harry tout comme Eileen n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir l'amour de leur** **s** **parent** **s** **.** **Un peu d'affections seulement.** **C** **royez-moi cette rentrée sera une pure flambée, comme à chaque renaissance de Fumseck, à la différence que tout le monde verra quelque** chose que jusque-là n'était jamais arriver.  
Et son scintillement reprit de plus bel.

 **-** **Que voulez-vous dire ?** Demanda Minerva dubitatif

 **-** **Juste qu'il ne sert à rien de se poser beaucoup de questions, nous aurons les réponses à nos questions bien vite.** **Je sais que vous aimez énormément Eileen, je sais aussi que vous êtes un très bon professeur.** **Vous saurez vous montrer pédagogue le moment venu et une très bonne directrice de maison aussi.**

 **-** **Je ne saisis pas bien le profond du sujet ?**

 **-** **Vous le comprendrez très vite ma chère, très vite.** **Je vais devoir, vous laissez, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à voir pour la rentrée d'après demain**.

Minerva hocha la tête. Elle se posait énormément de questions, mais se laissa bercer par les paroles du directeur. Le directeur quant à lui retourna à la lecture des deux lettres qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice mais surtout de bonheur.

 **-** **Oh oui, cette année va être mouvementée.** **L'amour et le bonheur reviendront dans ces êtres oubliés par la vie.**

Fumseck sifflait de joie comme s'il comprenait les paroles de son maître, qui sait peut-être est-ce vraiment le cas ?!

 **-** **Qu'en dis-tu mon vieil ami ?** Albus se tourna vers son animal avec un sourire

L'oiseau sifflotait de joie en réponse, comme pour montrer son accord avec ce qu'Albus disait. Albus reprit son travail, il avait encore beaucoup à faire. La rentrée était dans deux jours, il devait revoir les interdictions. Chaque année, des écervelés entravent les interdits. Il soupira d'aise et reprit son travail. C'était bien d'être directeur à Poudlard, avoir la main sur tout et savoir tout, même les plus petits secrets de tableau.

Le soleil se lever et ses rayons se frayaient un chemin pour atterrir sur la jolie peau blanche d'une petite fille. Eileen fronça les sourcils et se retourna dos aux rayons, mais après un soupir, elle décida de se lever.

Après tout aujourd'hui était un jour important, non seulement dans deux jours, elle fera son entrée à Poudlard en tant qu'élève, mais aujourd'hui, elle doit aller faire ses premières courses pour l'école. C'est donc sur le bon pied qu'elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, afin de faire sa toilette. Une fois toute débarbouillée et bien réveillée, elle descendit les escaliers du manoir pour se retrouver dans un salon vide. Elle souffla, elle avait l'habitude d'avoir pour seule compagnie les elfes de maison. Elle partit donc dans la salle à manger et vit avec surprise un homme dos à elle, des cheveux mi-longs de couleur onyx. Elle s'assied et le salua poliment comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

 **-** **Bonjour papa** dit-elle en souriant

 **-** **Bonjour** dit il froidement

Après une minute de silence de mort, un elfe fit son apparition dans un pop significative. Eileen avait à présent devant elle un petit-déjeuner copieux. Son père quant à lui avait une tasse de thé fumante, une omelette et il lisait le journal. Après avoir débuté leurs petits-déjeuners respectifs, Eileen se décida enfin de parler

 **-** **Papa je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir avec moi au chemin de traverse ?** **Je dois y aller pour acheter mes fournitures scolaires.**

 **-** **Pourquoi ? V** **os** **toutous ne sont pas là aujourd'hui ?** **Ah non, pardon, ce rôle m'est attribu** **é** **!** **Vous** **n'a** **vait** **qu'a demander à** **votre** **baby-sitter de** **vous** **accompagn** **er** **je suis sûr qu'il remuera la queue aussi vite et acquiescera à tou** **tes vos** **demandes.** **Et pour votre gouverne,** **A** **ltesse, j'ai du travail, bien plus important que d'aller gambader en votre présence au chemin de traverse.**

Le grand, le plus talentueux potionniste et le cauchemar numéro un des élèves à Poudlard, Severus Snape, fit ses habituels yeux noirs à la pauvre fille.  
Eileen se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, et Snape ne se retourna même pas pour un dernier regard. Les yeux verts d'Eileen s'embrumaient, mais elle les effaça. Elle ne termina pas son petit-déjeuner et partit en direction de la cheminée.

Eileen était à côté de la cheminée, elle regardait l'horloge. Quand cette dernière sonna neuf heures, elle prit la poudre de cheminette et cria haut et fort

 **-** **Manoir Malfoy**

Une flamme verte prit forme devant elle avant de faire apparaître une femme.

 **-** **Mademoiselle Prince** **  
** **-** **Madame Malfoy, puis-je parler à mon parrain s'il vous plait ?**

 **-** **Il est occupé, dois-je lui pass** **er** **un message ?**

 **-** **Oui dite-lui que je serais au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui pour prendre mes fournitures scolaires.** **Il m'avait dit qu'il viendrait avec moi, puisque papa est occupé à Poudlard.**

 **-** **Occupé à Poudlard ou autre part ?** **Enfin bon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.** **Je lui ferais parvenir le message.** **Au plaisir Mademoiselle Prince**

Avant même de dire autre chose, la femme disparut. Eileen se demandait pourquoi elle avait l'impression que la femme de son parrain ne l'aimer pas.  
Elle reprit de la poudre de cheminette et cria haut et fort

 **-** **Poudlard, appartement de Minerva McGonagall**

Le visage du professeur de métamorphose apparut aussitôt.  
 **  
** **-** **Bonjour tante Minerva, est-ce que tu pourrais m'accompagner au chemin de traverse ?** **Je n'ai pas encore acheté mes fournitures pour l'école.** **Je devais y aller avec parrain, mais il est occupé, puis-je compter sur toi ?**

 **-** **Mais** **bien** **sûr, ma princesse, pousse-toi, j'arrive.**

Eileen se poussa un peu et la directrice adjointe manqua de tomber. Eileen arriva à temps pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Elle s'époustoufla et Eileen lui fait un petit sourire en coin

 **-** **Que je peux détester ce moyen de transport, par Merlin qu'on pende celui qui a créé ce mode de transport.**

 **-** **Aller tante Minerva ne soit pas aussi négative, je trouve que cette personne est d'une intelligence sans égale.**

Minerva fit une mine faussement outrée  
 **  
** **-** **Plus intelligent que moi ?**

 **-** **Hum…** La petite semblait réfléchir, son index sur son menton et les yeux plissés… **Peut-être pas plus intelligente mais égale à toi.**

 **-** **Sacrilège !** **Personne dans ce monde, Merlin non dans cet univers ne peut être plus intelligent que moi !**

 **-** **Et bien au risque de te contre dire, il y a eu plus intelligente, il y a plus intelligente que toi et enfin, il y aura sans aucun doute plus intelligent que toi.** **Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es pour moi la meilleure professeure au monde, que dis-je de l'univers.**  
Elle lui fait un clin d'œil. Minerva sourit et prit sa main, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer quelque chose, Eileen cria un elfe

 **-** **WINGY**

Aussitôt crier aussitôt l'elfe apparu.  
 **-** **Mademoiselle a appeler Wingy ?** **Que peux faire Wingy pour Mademoiselle ?**

 **-** **Est-ce que tu peux prévenir papa que je suis partie faire mes courses pour la rentrée.** **Il est surement dans son laboratoire et je n'ai pas envie de le déranger** mentit-elle pour finir.

Ah non, elle n'avait pas peur de le déranger, mais elle avait peur qu'elle lui dise de ne jamais revenir. Elle avait toujours peur de l'abandon et à raison, son père la plus d'une fois menacé, si elle ne se tenait pas correctement de l'envoyer dans un orphelinat.  
Elle reprit la main qu'elle avait lâché quelques secondes plus tôt, et Minerva les fit transplaner.

Harry s'était levé de très bonne humeur comme tous les jours depuis qu'il a su qu'il était sorcier. Sa tante Pétunia lui racontait des choses sur le monde sorcier, cependant, elle restait évasive, et toutes les discussions sur ses parents aboutissaient sur un mutisme de la part de la tante. Cela lui rendait triste, car il voulait vraiment connaître ses parents, il ne savait même pas à quoi ils ressemblaient, à part qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère et les cheveux de son père. Il aimerait bien connaître plus encore sur eux, peut-être qu'à Poudlard il en saura plus sur eux. Sa tante restait aussi mystérieuse sur la mort de ses parents, il a toujours pensé qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident, lui a survécu qu'avec une cicatrice, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Cette lettre a eu son effet sur Harry, lui qui pensait être inutile, se trouve en fait être un sorcier. Il était euphorique à l'idée même d'aller à Poudlard, d'y rencontrer des sorciers comme lui, de se faire des amis, chose qu'il n'a pas pu faire toutes ces années, à cause de Dudley.  
Alors que lui était enthousiaste, sa tante, elle était un peu triste. Harry le voyait très bien, à chaque fois, qu'elle lui parlait du monde sorcier, de Poudlard, de ses parents, du passé, une lueur malheureuse, morne et grave aussi. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, jamais il n'avait vu cette lueur dans les beaux yeux bleus de sa tante. Depuis que sa lettre était arrivée, son oncle et son cousin le laisser tranquille, mais sa tante devenait de plus en plus inquiète. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il voulait oublier tout ça, car aujourd'hui, il devait aller acheter ses fournitures scolaires, autre chose qu'il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de faire. Il se dirigea donc vers le salon où sa tante repassait, l'air absent. Il toussa pour faire comprendre à sa tante qu'il était dans la pièce.

\- Tante Pétunia ?  
 **  
** **-** **Hum…** Dit-elle toujours absente

 **-** **Dis-moi à quelle heure je dois me rendre au chemin de traverse ?** **Et pourras-tu venir avec moi ?** **  
**  
Elle leva les yeux de son linge et scruta le visage d'Harry, et bégaya  
 **  
** **-** **Je…** **Euh…** **Je…** **Écoute Harry, je suis occupée, je ne pourrais pas venir.**

 **-** **Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu veux à tout prix éviter tout ce qui concerne la magie ?**

 **-** **N…** **No…** **Non répondit-elle en prenant un peu de contenance…** **Pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?**

 **-** **Et bien d'abord, le fiat que tu ne mentionnes rarement le monde magique, tu fuis tout ce qui concerne la magie quand je te pose une question.** **Oh oui, tu me réponds, mais quand je te pose une question, tu évites.**  
 **  
** **-** **Écoute Harry, je sais que tu veux connaître tes origines, j'en ai conscience, tu veux savoir comment étaient tes parents, comment c'est la magie, apprendre à en faire, mais c'est trop dur pour moi de revivre le passé.** **La magie m'a pris ma sœur, la seule famille qui me restait après toi bien sûr, j'ai perdu beaucoup de personnes chères à mes yeux, qu'ils soient sorciers ou non.** **Crois-moi, si je ne t'ai rien dit de tout ça avant, c'est que j'avais mes raisons.** **La magie n'est pas mauvaise, seule la personne qui l'utilise l'est, et c'est justement à cause de ses personnes que j'ai peur.** **J'ai peur qu'il te prenne et que je me retrouve seule, tu es la seule famille qui me reste et je ne veux pas te perdre.** **Mais te priver de Poudlard et de ta magie, c'est te priver de ton essence.** **Sans magie, tu ne vis pas et sans toi, je serais perdue.** **J'ai promis à ma sœur que je veillerais sur toi, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et c'est ce que je ferais.** **Mais ne me demande pas de te raconter notre passé, c'est encore trop douloureux à évoquer.** **Un jour viendra où je te dirais la vérité, la seule chose que je peux te dire, et je suis désolé, je n'irais pas avec des pincettes, et que tes parents sont morts non pas dans un accident, mais quelqu'un les a tués.** **Un mage noir, un être maléfique à voulu vous tués, mais il n'a pas pu te tuer du fait que quelqu'un a fait barrage.** **Je ne connais pas les détails, et même si je les connaissais, je ne te les dirais pas, car tu es encore jeune, et je voudrais que tu vives ta vie.**

Harry se doutait que ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment morts dans un accident car, personne n'en ferait un mystère. Il mémorisa chacune des paroles de sa tante, l'émotion, le ton et le son le fit frissonnait. Il n'était pas habitué de recevoir de l'amour, même de la part de sa tante qui n'était pas très démonstrative. Dire qu'il était ému serait un euphémisme, alors il fit la seule chose qui puisse répondre à cet élan d'amour et de confession, un câlin, il en avait besoin et sa tante aussi.

Sa tante se reprit immédiatement et s'essuya les yeux

 **-** **Bon…** **Tu es déjà prêt ?** **Mais la personne ne va venir qu'a 9 :** **00 et il n'est que 8 :** **00**

 **-** **Oui, mais je ne voulais pas que la personne attende, et puis je suis un peu impatient de voir ce monde.** **Mais maintenant que tu m'as dit tout ça, j'ai peur, je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment y aller** dit-il penaud  
 **  
** **-** **Oh mon grand, tu verras que Poudlard est un endroit magnifique, tu t'y plairas**

 **-** **Comment tu sais tout ça ?** **C'est vrai que tu m'as dit que mes parents étaient à Poudlard et étaient des sorciers, mais comment sais-tu tout cela ?** **Tu en es une aussi ?**

Pétunia resta interdite quelques secondes avant de reprendre un air normal

 **-** **Je connais tout ça grâce à ta mère qui me racontait sa vie là-bas.**

Harry n'en croyait pas, mais il se disait que c'était tout-à-fait possible.  
 **  
** **-** **Bon va prendre ton petit-déjeuner maintenant, la personne ne va pas tarder.**

 **-** **D'accord**

Il prit son petit-déjeuner et à peine eut-il fini que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Pétunia se crispa sur sa tasse de thé et Harry se décida de se lever et d'aller ouvrir. Devant lui se tenait un homme brun immense et qui pourrait concurrencer son oncle Vernon. Il avait des bottes, des vêtements un peu troué, une longue barbe broussailleuse. Il faisait peur à voir d'après Harry et Pétunia vint à son secours. Avec un sourire assez découragé, elle l'invita à l'intérieur. Pétunia lui versa le thé pendant qu'il s'asseyait, enfin pendant qu'il essayer de s'asseoir. Il était vraiment maladroit, ce qui faisait rire Harry. Heureusement que son oncle était allé déposé Dudley chez sa mère et qu'il ne reviendrait que dans cinq jours. L'homme se racla la gorge et jouait avec ses grandes mains.

 **-** **Hum Harry, je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid, garde de chasse à Poudlard et gardien des clés et des lieux de cette dernière.**

 **-** **Et moi Harry, Harry Potter enchanté Monsieur**

 **-** **Voyons pas de chichi, appelle-moi Hagrid, monsieur fait vieux, je n'ai que 63 ans voyons** dit-il joyeusement **Comment vas-tu Pétunia ?**

Harry fit les gros yeux

 **-** **Vous…** **Vous connaissez ma tante ?**

 **-** **Bien sûr !** **Ta tante est**

 **-** **est présente et aimerait parler au monsieur Harry.** **Peux-tu s'il te plait nous attendre dans le couloir ?** **  
**  
Harry acquiesça et Hagrid marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe. Leur discussion dura plusieurs minutes, Harry a même essayé d'écouter à la porte, mais aucun son ni bruit. Il finit par abandonner et alla s'asseoir sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur sa tante, suivit par Hagrid.

 **-** **Bon…** Commença Hagrid… **Nous devons y aller si nous voulons avoir toutes tes affaires aujourd'hui.**

 **-** **Harry ne fait pas de bêtise et reste prêt de Hagrid.** **En toute circonstance, si tu te perds reste où tu es, ne t'aventure pas n'importe où, car c'est un endroit que tu ne connais pas.**

 **-** **Tante Pétunia, ne t'en fais pas, je ne risque que rien**

 **-** **J'espère, et surtout ne parle à personne, je dis bien à PERSONNE.** **Suis-je clair ?**

 **-** **Oui tante Pétunia** dit-il d'un ton bas

 **-** **Bien, tu peux partir maintenant** **  
**  
Hagrid prit la main d'Harry et ils transplana au chaudron baveur côté moldu.

 **-** **Bon, mon grand, tu as ta liste ?**

 **-** **Oui, monsieur**

 **-** **Arrête avec ces « monsieur ».** **Tu vas voir que dans le monde sorcier, tu es très connu**

 **-** **Ah bon ?** **Pourquoi ?**

 **-** **À cause de ta cicatrice voyons !**

 **-** **Pourquoi ?** **Ce n'est qu'une cicatrice**

 **-** **Oui, une cicatrice que t'a faite vol…** **Oh non, oh non mais quel idiot tu fais Hagrid !** **On t'avait bien dit de la boucler** finit-il en marmonnant.  
Harry voulait savoir, mais voyant l'air déconfit de l'homme, il préféra se taire et demander plus tard.

L'homme en question ouvrit la porte d'un pub, un homme au bar qui devrait être le barman reconnu tout de suite Hagrid.

 **\- Ah Hagrid, toujours la même chose ?** Demande le barman

 **\- Non Tom, je viens aider le petit Harry à acheter ses fournitures scolaires**

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, Harry Potter

Tout le monde se tut et des habitués viennent saluer le dit Potter, qui avait toujours l'air étonné. Hagrid s'avança vers un client, qui avait un turban mauve sur la tête. Hagrid le présenta en tant que professeur contre les défenses du mal. Harry par politesse lui tendit la main, mais il refusa de la prendre. Ils finissent par aller dans une sorte de cave et Hagrid tapa sur le mur avec son parapluie. Les briques se dépliaient pour laisser place à une place piétonne. Beaucoup de monde y était, des enfants qui courraient de partout, des adultes qui les réprimaient, mais en souriant. Harry avait l'impression de respirer enfin, mais une chose l'attirer, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, cependant ça lui procurait une chaleur bienfaisante.  
Ils commencèrent par aller à gringotts, la banque sorcière, où Harry découvrit avec étonnement pour ne pas changer, un coffre remplit d'or. Après avoir fini tout cela, Hagrid à du aller chercher quelque chose dans un autre coffre, mais n'en voulu pas dire plus et Harry respecta son silence.  
Il commença par aller prendre ses robes, et ensuite l'encre et parchemin. Une fois toutes les fournitures achetées, il lui manquait sa baguette.  
 **  
\- Va chez Ollivanders, il n'y a pas mieux pour acheter sa baguette. Je te rejoindrais après, j'ai quelques courses à faire.**

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers le magasin. Il poussa la porte, mais il n'y avait personne. Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Harry ressentit à nouveau cette vague de chaleur et ferma les yeux de contentement, puis les ouvrit à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit une voix.

 **\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Eileen Prince, tu viens toi aussi pour avoir ta première baguette ?**

\- Bon… Bonjour, oui, c'est ça, je rentre à Poudlard dans deux jours.

\- Pareil, mais tu ne t'es pas présenté et c'est mal poli, surtout fa

 **ce** **à une jeune fille.**

Harry regarda la jeune fille de la tête au pied. Elle était très bien habillée comparé à lui, une robe de sorcière bleu nuit, des ballerines noires, un sourire aux lèvres, et surtout des yeux verts comme lui.

Eileen aussi avait ressentit cette chaleur, mais en plus, elle avait envie de protéger ce garçon qui se tenait devant elle. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle avait besoin de lui parler, alors dès qu'elle était rentrée, elle lui parla. Dès que celui-ci la répondit, elle se sentit comme complète, c'était assez bizarre comme sensation. Elle le détailla du regard, cheveux noirs, des vêtements vieux, qui auraient pu connaître la guerre, tellement ils étaient usés. Elle s'arrêta aux yeux verts, où elle reconnut les mêmes yeux de sa mère qu'elle avait héritée. Il ressemblait à sa mère comment cela était-il possible se demandait-elle.

 _ **\- Non, beaucoup de monde doit avoir les yeux verts.**_ Pensa-t-elle ?

Harry la retira de sa réflexion

 **\- Pardon, je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter**

\- Enchanté, Harry Potter

\- Tu sais quelle baguette tu veux ? Moi, je ne sais pas, on m'a conseillé ce magasin, on m'a dit qu'il était le meilleur

Eileen ne réprima pas petit ricanement

 **\- En même temps, tu ne trouveras que lui pour te fournir de baguette dans les 50 km à la ronde. C'est donc une hyperbole quand on te dit que c'est le meilleur, il n'a pas de concurrence**  
 **  
\- Hyperbole ?** Demande Harry d'une petite voix

 **\- Oui, ça veut dire qu'on exagère peu choses dites-elle en souriant** **et puis ajouta… Ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons la baguette, mais c'est elle qui choisit son propriétaire.**

 **\- Et comment je saurais qu'elle m'a choisit ?**

Eileen fronça les sourcils et Harry se tendit , comme s'il avait commit un impair

 **\- Je ne sais pas, mais d'après ce que m'a dit ma tante Minerva on le saura. Comment se fait-il que tu pose autant de question n'as tu pas étudié la magie théorique avant ?**

 **\- La magie théorique ?**

Eileen souffla d'exaspération, mais lui expliqua tout de même.

 **\- Pour faire vite, tant qu'on est mineur on ne peut pas faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard, du coup quand on est enfant on étudie dans les livres, c'est ce qu'on appelle la magie théorique. Ensuite viens la pratique, où on pourra exercer des sorts, à l'aide de notre baguette et plus tard sans baguette.**

 **-** **Oh** fit Harry simplement content d'avoir appris quelque chose.

 **\- Ah, je vous attendais les jeunes, cela faisait longtemps, je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que vous alliez venir ?** Dit une voix derrière le comptoir du magasin

 **\- Vous nous attendiez tous les deux ?** Demanda Harry

 **\- Bien évidemment ! Mademoiselle Prince, Monsieur Potter, je me présente Monsieur Ollivander, fabricant de baguette de père en fils. Cela faisait longtemps, je me rappelle encore avoir donné leurs baguettes à vos parents.**

 **\- Vous connaissiez mes parents ?** Demanda Harry tout-à-coup triste.

Eileen le ressentit immédiatement, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas.  
 **  
\- Évidemment, Monsieur Potter, mais bon, vous êtes ici pour vos baguettes jeunes gens. Alors attendez-moi, je reviens  
**  
Il partit laissant un Harry triste et une Eileen qui réfléchissait à la situation. Il réapparut deux secondes plus tard avec deux boites.

Harry et Eileen tenaient leurs baguettes respectives, mais rien, même après avoir bougé la baguette. Alors, il repartit et reparu avec deux boîtes, mais l'air incertain. Il les leur tendit, après avoir pris leur baguette en main, Eileen reçu des petits picotements dans la main et Harry un vent chaud tournoya autour de lui, pour finir les deux baguettes firent des petites étincelles et un filament d'or s'était tissé entre les deux. Harry et Eileen regardaient le spectacle d'un air ahuri, tandis que Ollivander souriait.

 **\- Oh mes enfants, vous allez faire de grandes choses, croyez-moi. Je me rappelle de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendues, mais ces deux-là ont un ingrédient unique. Votre baguette Mademoiselle Prince contient du sang de vampire et de son calice, chose qui est extrêmement rare. Et vous Monsieur Potter, il y contient une plume de phœnix, ce qui est aussi rare que le sang de vampire. Cependant, ce qui est le plus troublant, c'est que ces deux ingrédients sont contenus dans une autre baguette, une seule autre baguette.**

\- Et à qui appartenait cette baguette Mr Ollivander demanda Eileen plus par curiosité qu'autre chose

\- Oh, mais nous ne pouvons pas prononcer son nom, mais la personne à qui appartient cette baguette est la même personne qui a tué vos mères mes enfants et c'est cette même personne qui vous a fait cette cicatrice Mr Potter.

Eileen était surprise, alors Harry aussi avait perdu sa mère comme elle. Voilà pourquoi elle ressentait ce besoin de le protéger, car il était comme elle, sans mère. Maintenant, elle se souvenait qu'elle avait lu un chapitre entier sur Harry Potter, c'est le garçon qui avait survécu à Voldemort. Ce même homme l'avait privé de sa mère, et a fortiori fait d'Harry un orphelin.  
Ollivander les laissa seul, Harry était choqué de savoir que sa baguette était liée a celui qui avait fait de lui un orphelin. Il regarda Eileen qui était perdue dans ses pensées, elle aussi.

 **\- Eileen ça va ? Toi aussi, tu as perdu tes parents à cause de cette personne ?**

\- Oui enfin, je n'ai perdu que ma mère, mais depuis la mort de ma mère s'était comme si j'étais orpheline de mes deux parents. Et pourquoi ne dis-tu pas le nom de la personne qui a tué tes parents ? Toi aussi, tu as peur de lui ?

\- Je… Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Je le déteste, mais je n'y peux rien. Personne ne m'a jamais dit qui avait tué mes parents, jusqu'à ce matin, je pensais qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident.

\- Oh, je suis désolé. Cette personne s'appelle Voldemort

\- C'est à cause de Voldemort que je n'ai plus de parents ! C'est à cause de lui que tu as perdu ta mère ! Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, cependant d'après ce que j'ai lu, il voulait te tuer aussi, mais il n'a pas pu pour une quelconque raison, tu as survécu et tu n'as eu qu'une cicatrice.

\- Oh, je pensais que c'était une tache de naissance

\- Mais qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête. Ce n'est pas une tache de naissance que tu as là, C'est la trace du mauvais sort qu'il a lancé contre toi, un mauvais sort si puissant qu'il a détruit tes parents et leur maison. Mais avec toi, ça n'a pas marché, et c'est pour cette raison que tu es célèbre.

\- Mais je ne veux pas être célèbre, si être célèbre voulait dire que je serais orphelin, et bien, je m'en serais passé de cette célébrité. À cause de cet homme, j'ai perdu mes parents, combien de personnes ont perdu leurs proches ? Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Harry pleurait et Eileen s'approcha de lui indécise, mais finalement, elle l'enlaça. Tous les deux sentit cette vague de bien-être, comme s'ils étaient à présent à leur place.

Minerva entra dans la boutique avec Hagrid qui tenait dans sa main une cage avec une chouette blanche comme la neige, alors que Minerva, elle avait un hibou noir comme la nuit.

 **\- Harry je te présente ma tante Minerva Mcgonagall, elle est professeure de métamorphose à Poudlard. Tante Minerva je te présente le célèbre Harry Potter, qui fera son entré comme moi à Poudlard cette année.**

 **\- Enchanté Monsieur Potter, Eileen tu as ta baguette ?**

 **\- Oui tante Minerva**

 **\- Bien allons-y alors**

 **\- À dans deux jours Harry, j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir**

 **\- J'espère aussi Eileen**

 **\- Ami alors ?** Elle lui tendit sa main qu'Harry s'empressa de prendre avec un immense sourire.

 **\- Ami ! Avec plaisir**

 **\- Avant de partir tiens, tu en auras plus besoin que moi.** Eileen demanda à sa tante d'agrandir un objet et devant les yeux ébahis d'Harry se matérialisa un gros livre. Elle continue **C'est un livre sur Poudlard et la magie.**

Eileen partit avec Minerva et Harry avec Hagrid. Les deux jeunes étaient content d'avoir rencontrer l'autre, comme si enfin tout aller bien se passer. Au loin, quelqu'un regardait, on pouvait y lire dans son regard de la colère, mais aussi une sorte de soulagement.

 _ **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**_

 _ **Je suis vraiment désolé du retard, mais j'étais en voyage et je ne pouvais pas publier. Donc pour me faire pardonner j'ai écris un long chapitre !**_

 _ **Enjoy et n'oubliez de commenter :)**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Harry était rentré avec toutes ses affaires. À peine arrivé, il raconta tout à sa tante Pétunia, le chemin de traverse, la chouette qu'Hagrid lui a offert, sa rencontre avec Eileen. Il lui montra aussi le livre qu'elle lui avait donné plus tôt.

\- Tu sais, j'ai même rencontré un professeur.

\- Ah oui lequel? _demanda Pétunia_

\- Le professeur McGonagal, elle est professeur de... désolé j'ai oublié

\- Elle est professeur de métamor... _dit elle en s'arrêtant sec_

\- Oui c'est ça! elle est professeur de métamorphose. Mais comment tu le sais?

\- El... Elle était aussi professeur de ta mère. Ta mère et elle s'entendait très bien, c'est elle qui avait appris à ta soeur à jouer aux échecs version sorcier.

\- Oh... C'est super ça, moi aussi quand j'irais à Poudlard, je lui demanderais beaucoup de chose sur mes parents.

\- Vas-y monte, demain, Hagrid viendra pour t'emmener à Poudlard.

\- D'accord

Harry rangea ses affaires neuves dans une valise. Sa chouette a côté de lui et commença à lire le livre qu'Eileen lui a offert. Il était tellement émerveillé par ce qu'il trouver. Les images bougeaient comme s'ils communiqué avec lui. Il finisse le livre au petit matin et il était fatigué. Il s'endormi avec le livre sur le ventre et c'est dans cette même position que sa tante le retrouva. Elle sourit et prit le livre et le déposa à côté de ses affaires. Elle regarda une dernière fois les affaires et fit une prière muette à Harry.

Il était 9:30 quand Harry se réveilla, il était fatigué mais toute trace de sommeille s'en alla car il savait qu'aujourd'hui il a allait dans un endroit où ses parents adorés être. Il allait enfin avoir un chez lui et être chez lui. Il allait recevoir de l'amour, même s'il en a eu avec sa tante. Mais il se pourrait qu'il rencontre des amis de ses parents qui pourront lui donner plus de détail, qui lui donneront une image de ses parents. Oh oui, il était décider, décider à avoir toutes les réponses et il les auraient.

Comme prévu, Hagrid est venu le chercher à 10:30 et il reparti avec le géant, il n'oublia pas de serrer fort sa tante, qui pour le coup pleura. Après cet au revoir émouvant, Hagrid l'emmena à la gare.

Du côté d'Eileen, c'était à peu près la même chose à un détail près. Elle n'a pas pu partager ce moment avec son père, non pas qu'elle ne le voulait pas mais elle n'en a pas eu l'occasion. Son père n'était pas là, l'un des elfes l'a prévenu du départ de son père pour Poudlard.

Donc comme tous les jours, elle prit son collier dans ses mains et parla à sa mère.

\- Tu sais maman, aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré un garçon du même âge que moi. Il a les mêmes yeux verts que nous. Il est brun, un peu chétif et porte des lunettes assez rigolote. Il ne connait pas grand chose de la magie et il est, lui aussi, orphelin. Voldemort à tué ses parents comme il m'a privé de toi. Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que je dois le protéger, c'est une sensation que j'ai. Tu sais je pense que ses parents n'étaient pas des sorciers, sinon pourquoi il ne connait pas la magie? Enfin bon je pourrais peut-être lui parler demain dans le train. Et comme d'habitude papa sera absent, même demain, qui est un grand jour pour tous les enfants, où tous les enfants auront autour d'eux leurs parents, familles, moi je serais seule. Oui il y' aura parrain Lucius mais j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là, j'aurais aimé aussi que tu sois là. Tu sais que tu me manques beaucoup mais surtout tu manques beaucoup à papa. Quand je vous vois heureux dans cette photo, j'aimerais revenir en arrière et faire en sorte que tu ne sois jamais morte. Tu sais quoi? Pour mon anniversaire j'ai fais le même voeux. Comme chaque année j'ai demandé à ce que tu nous revienne et la deuxième est que papa m'aime.

Je sais que le premier est impossible à réaliser mais la j'espère que la deuxième se réalisera vite. J'aimerais connaître mon père, c'est drôle je ne connais pas sa couleur préférée. Ça pourrait être le noir puisque tout est noir chez lui, ses habits, ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses vêtements. Pas de couleur.

Bon maman, je vais te laisser, je dois dormir demain j'ai une longue journée. Souhaite moi bonne chance. Je t'aime maman, je t'aime papa.

Eileen remis son collier et alla se coucher. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvra laissant apparaître une ombre qui s'évapora rapidement.

Le lendemain, Eileen se réveilla de bon matin. Elle se débarbouilla et se changea. Elle prépara sa valise et prit sa chouette qu'elle laissa voler quelques heures.

Eileen descendit et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. La table était vide, elle s'en douter mais elle avait espérer que son père lui surprenne. Pensant que son souhait aller se réaliser aujourd'hui. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner. Il était 10:15, lorsque quelqu'un sorti de la cheminée.

\- Eileen ma chérie où es-tu?

\- Je suis dans la salle-à-manger tante Minerva

\- Allons bon... il est 10:15 et tu manges encore? Tu sais quand j'avais ton âge j'étais tellement excitée que je n'arrivais pas à manger.

\- Mais tu sais tante Minerva, je connais Poudlard aussi bien que je connais ce manoir. Donc, je n'ai pas à être excitée.

\- Sacre bleu, aujourd'hui c'est ta première journée, tu devrais en tant qu'élève. Tu vas savoir dans quelle maison tu vas être répartie. Tu vas te faire de nouvelles connaissances, tu vas avoir du boulot, et j'attends de toi un travail exemplaire. Je ne veux que des optimales.

\- J'aurais pu être heureuse si mon père était là, mais comme d'habitude son travail passe avant moi, enfin le monde passe avant moi. Bon je vais récupérer mes affaires et j'arrive.

Minerva lança un regard triste à sa nièce adoptive. Elle souhaitait de tout coeur qu'Albus ai raison et que cette année soit un tremplin pour ses trois âmes. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, depuis longtemps elle aurait fait comprendre à Severus que sa fille est une perle rare. Elle ne savait pas tout, on lui cachait des choses, elle le savait, Albus et Severus ne lui ont pas tout dit. Quand Lily est morte, elle s'est promise de veiller sur ce petit ange, qu'elle ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas pu tenir cette promesse. Ce petit être n'a jamais connu l'amour de son père et pour cause, ce dernier la croit responsable de sa mort.

Minerva était dans ses pensées quand Eileen était venu vêtu de sa robe de sorcier. Minerva immortalisa le jour de son appareil photo. Eileen souriait bien que son père n'était pas là, elle s'est finalement faite à l'idée, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre de toute façon.

Arriver à la gare, toutes les familles sorcières étaient dans un état euphorique pour certain, alors que d'autres familles étaient calme. Eileen regardait tous ses gens s'agiter, elle sourait. Sans se faire prendre, Minerva prit une autre photo. Eileen vit au loin Lucius, sa femme et Draco. Elle demanda la permission à Minerva pour aller les voir. Minerva acquiesça et l'accompagna tout de même.

\- Bonjour parrain, Madame Malfoy, Draco...

Lucius prit Eileen dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

\- Alors comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui?

\- Oh bah comme d'habitude. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y vais donc je n'ai pas vraiment le trac.

\- En effet _fit-il avec un sourire contrit._ Bon je comptes sur toi pour être à serpentard.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, voyons, quelque soit la maison où elle ira, je suis sur qu'elle hissera les couleurs de cette dernière au plus haut _dit Minerva_

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais Serpentard a formé les grands

\- Oui comme les mauvais dois-je vous le rappeler?

\- Non je vous remercie...

Eileen regardait les deux grands s'affronter pour savoir dans quelle maison elle irait. Elle regarda le fils de son parrain, qui lui aussi regardait l'échange des deux grands. Draco et Eileen on une chose en commun... la noblesse. Quand ils seront grands ils hériteront du titre de Lord et Lady. Ils ont tous les deux suivit des cours particuliers pour bien se comporter en société, bien parler, bien se tenir. Bien que Draco soit le fils de son parrain, ils se sont parler qu'à de rares occasions. Draco est bien trop fils à maman, bien trop imbu de lui-même. Il est de sang-pur comme il aime si bien le proclamer. Après tout ce n'est pas de sa faute mais de son éducation. Il ressemble à son père, les mêmes yeux gris, la même blondeur et surtout la même blancheur de peau qui pourrait faire pâlir un vampire. Draco arrêta de regarder les deux grands et se dirigea vers Eileen.

\- Tu as une chouette à ce que je vois, comment l'as-tu appelé?

N'oublions pas, que dans la noblesse on apprend à converser. Les jeunes ne converseront jamais avec des grands, ils pourront assistés à des débats mais ne pourront pas y prendre part. Donc, si Draco parle à Eileen ce n'est pas vraiment pour être galant mais pour montrer qu'il a été bien éduqué.

\- Oui, je l'ai appelé Noctis

\- Noctis? C'est du latin n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui ça veut dire nuit noire.

\- Très bon choix, ça lui va très bien.

\- Merci. Tu veux être dans quelle maison?

\- Serpentard bien sur, quelle question!

\- Ah oui... toute ta famille était à Serpentard.

\- En effet, donc c'est évident que j'y serais moi aussi. Et toi?

\- Je.. Je ne sais pas...

\- Et bien tu ferais mieux de savoir. Comme a dit père, les plus grands venaient de Serpentard.

\- Oui mais tante Minerva a aussi dit que les plus mauvais aussi donc peu importe la maison.

\- Si tu le dis

Il était temps de partir, Eileen serra une dernière fois son parrain ainsi que sa tante Minerva.

\- Je serais là pour accueillir les nouveaux _dit elle d'une voix réconfortante_.

Eileen acquiesça et fit un signe de tête en direction de la femme de son parrain. Elle monta dans le train et choisi un compartiment vide. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry frappa et demanda s'il pouvait se mettre avec elle. Elle acquiesça avec un sourire. Une minute après, un autre garçon du même âge demanda l'autorisation de s'assoir avec eux. Eileen le regarda de la tête au pied. Il était roux avec de nombreux tâches de rousseurs sur son visage, il portait des vêtements raccommodés, et sa robe de sorcier était une seconde main.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Ronald Weasley mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ron _dit le roux._

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Eileen Lily Prince

\- Oh bah ça alors, tu fais partie de l'une des plus ancienne famille et elle n'est pas réputé pour avoir une bonne réputation _dit Ron_

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter

\- Oh... non mais je rêve, tu es vraiment Harry Potter? _demanda t-il surpris_

\- Bien sur pourquoi mentirai t-il sur son identité _répondit Eileen_

\- Oui je suis bien Harry Potter

\- Donc tu as une cicatrice?

\- Ah oui celle là.

Harry montra sa cicatrice a Ron qui était comme un enfant recevant un cadeau à Noël. La moitié du trajet se fut dans la discussion. Ron appris à connaître Eileen et lui a même dit qu'elle était belle, ce qui fit rougir Eileen et rire Harry.

\- Vous avez décider dans quelle maison vous voulez entrer? _demanda Ron_

\- Je ne sais pas pour moi, j'aimerais bien aller à Serpentard mais... _répondit honnêtement Eileen mais a été interrompu par Ron_

\- SERPENTARD? MAIS T'ES MALADE? il n'y a eu que des fous dedans. Tu sais qui y était. Pourquoi crois-tu que l'emblème de leur maison est un serpent, c'est parce que les élèves qui sont de serpentard sont venimeux comme les serpents. _Répondit Ron_

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est vrai qu'il y a de nombreux mauvaises personnes à Azkaban qui sont de serpentard mais pas tous sont mauvais. Ce n'est pas la maison qui rend les gens mauvais, mais les actions des gens. C'est pas comme-ci quand tu es à Serpentard, on te donne un cours particulier pour devenir mage noir. Et puis en ce qui concerne leur emblème c'est un serpent parce que Salazar Serpentard était fourche-langue donc parlait aux serpents.

Ron et Harry était resté bouche-bée mais pour différentes raisons.

Ron parce qu'Eileen était très persuasive et Harry parce qu'il apprenait des choses, même s'il avait lu beaucoup de chose dans la livre qu'Eileen lui a avait donné, il n'était pas aussi caler qu'elle.

\- Moi j'irais surement à Gryffondor comme mes frères et toi Harry _dit Ron plus pour dire quelque chose que cacher sa gêne._

\- Je ne sais pas... _fit-il d'une petite voix_

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu verras quelque soit la maison où tu ira on se parlera.

\- Sauf si tu pars à Serpentard et qu'il est à Gryffondor _reprit Ron_

\- Pourquoi? _demanda Harry_

\- Et bien ces deux maisons sont ennemis depuis la nuit des temps.

\- Peu importe la maison dans laquelle j'irais. Harry est mon ami, qu'il soit à Gryffondor, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle. Ma tante m'a toujours dit que ce sont les élèves qui font qu'une maison est populaire ou non. Je marquerai peut-être l'histoire en étant ami avec un gryffondor qui plus est Harry Potter _finit-elle en riant._

Les deux autres la rejoignis.

\- Dit-moi Ron sais-tu faire des sorts avec ta baguette? _demanda Harry_

\- Oui je peux faire changer de couleur ton t-shirt... C'est un sort que m'ont appris mes frères.

Harry et Eileen regarda attentivement Ron. Ron leva sa baguette quand une tornade brune débarque dans la cabine.

\- Je suis désolé de vous... Oh tu allais faire de la magie? mais tu sais que c'est interdit en dehors de l'école.

\- Mais c'est un sort autorisé. Regarde

Comme preuve, il leva sa baguette et formula un sort en direction du t-shirt d'Harry.

\- En effet, on peut dire que le sort à été réussi _fit la brune._

Eileen sourit tandis qu'Harry vérifiait qu'il ne lui manqué rien, enfin à part son t-shirt qui avait disparu.

Eileen sorti sa baguette de son écrin et leva vers Harry.

\- _**Actio inrita**_

Sous les yeux ébahi de Ron, d'Harry et de la brune, le T-shirt d'Harry fit sa réapparition.

\- Où est-ce que tu as appris ça? demanda Ron et la brune à l'unisson.

Eileen rangea sa baguette dans son écrin et répondit

\- Ce sort est connu. Tous les sorciers qui ont fait une erreur de sort insignifiante utilise ce sort pour réparer les dégâts. C'est un cousin d'un autre sort

À son tour, Hermione pointa sa baguette vers Harry qui sursauta de peur.

\- _**Réparo**_ _fit elle d'une voix forte et rassurante._ C'est l'autre version de ce qu'a dit... ( se tournant vers Eileen) Je suis désolé je suis entrer sans demander l'autorisation

\- Oui et sans te présenter aussi _fit Eileen_

 _-_ Oui je suis désolée, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et vous?

\- Enchantée, je m'appelle Eileen Lily Prince

\- Moi c'est Ronald Weasley mais tu peux m'appeler Ron

\- Et moi, c'est Harry Potter

\- Oh le célèbre Harry Potter, j'ai lu beaucoup de chose à ton sujet. ( Se tournant vers Eileen) vu ton allure et ta façon de parler tu viens surement d'une famille aisée.

\- En effet, je fais partie de la noblesse, mais je ne crois pas aux castes. Toutes les personnes sont nées égaux et mourront de la même façon si on part du principe qu'ils meurent de vieillesse.

Hermione était impressionnée par Eileen, déjà par sa prestance mais aussi par sa façon de penser. Elle avait déjà rencontrer un goujat deux jours auparavant, qui lui avait comprendre que sa place n'était pas à Poudlard.

Ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard, enfin. Hermione avait complètement oublié la raison de sa venue. Elle continua de parler avec ses nouveaux amis jusqu'à l'arrêt du train. Elle du se séparer du groupe pour aller récupérer ses affaires qu'elle avait laissé dans un autre compartiment.

Hagrid attendait les nouveaux pensionnaires et les guida jusqu'au château. Le quatuor étaient dans une barque et regarder avec émerveillement le château, sauf Eileen qui ne faisait que redécouvrir le château.

Arriver au château, Minerva les attendait et demanda le silence. Elle expliqua quelques notions avant de les faire entrer.

Un a un les élèves étaient appelé. Puis vint le tour de Ron, qui fut sans surprise admis chez les gryffondor. Hermione aussi. Vint au tour d'Eileen, elle se place sous l'oeil de sa tante sur la chaise. Albus avait un sourire au bout des lèvres tandis que Severus avait un visage impassible mais qui regarder en direction de la chaise. Après une bonne minute de discussion entre le choixpeau et Eileen elle fut admise à Serpentard. La table des serpentard l'applaudir. Severus se crispa et Albus fit son plus beau sourire envers Eileen qui arborait un sourire.

Harry fut à son tour appelé, et tout comme Eileen, le choixpeau avait du mal mais décida de l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Toute la table l'applaudir. Le reste des élèves passaient leur tour sous le choixpeau et à la fin, Albus donna l'autorisation de manger. La soirée s'était fini comme ça.

Les deux jumeaux se coucha avec le sourire aux lèvres.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hey vous, oui vous les lecteurs, merci pour les commentaires que je reçois en privé et en public! Ça me fait chaud au coeur..._**

 ** _Pour Severus, c'est vrai que je l'ai fait un peu con mais ça va changer au fil de l'histoire... ou pas_**

 ** _Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture..._**

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain matin, les jumeaux se sont réveillés de bonne heure, mais aussi de bonne humeur.

Eileen se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller et se changer en uniforme. Elle lança grâce à sa baguette un tempus et vis qu'il n'était que 6:00. Il était trop tôt pour aller dans la grande salle ou faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

Du côté d'Harry, s'était la même chose. Il avait tellement bien dormi qu'il en était heureux. Il alla à la salle de bain, fit sa toilette et se changea dans son uniforme aux armoiries de sa maison. Il se demandait l'heure qu'il était, il sonda le dortoir à la recherche d'une horloge, mais rien. Il descendit alors vers la salle commune et il vit l'objet de sa recherche. Une ancienne horloge de couleur or affiché 6:00. Il décida de regarder un peu mieux le décor de cette salle qui sera maintenant son refuge. Tout était haut, il y avait une cheminée qui fumait, des canapés en face de cette dernière. Des tapis rouges et des rideaux couleur or. Des tables et des chaises étaient un peu rangées dans des recoins. Harry se demander s'il pouvait sortir et puis se dit que tout le monde devait dormir, personne ne le verrait. À sa grande surprise, dehors, il y avait des gens qui surveillait les couloirs. Finalement, il sortit et croisa un jeune homme, qui devait être un senior.

 **\- Il est un peu tôt pour sortir jeune homme**

 **\- Je... Je... Suis... Je... Voulais...**

Harry était trop intimidé, il ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il fixait juste le sol attendant que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Sa prière silencieuse fut entendue par Merlin puisqu'une jeune fille vient à son secours.

 **\- Mais John arrête de lui faire peur. Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de faire peur aux nouveaux ?**

Elle s'était tourné vers Harry et avec un sourire lui demanda.

 **\- Tu t'appelles comment ?**

 **\- Euh... Harry... mad... madame**

 **\- Madame? Voyons Harry, je ne suis pas aussi vielle que ça, je suis en 7e année seulement. Moi c'est Mia, pourquoi n'es tu pas dans ton dortoir?**

 **\- Je me suis réveillé tôt, et comme je suis nouveau, je voulais visiter.**

 **\- Ah, d'accord, suis-moi alors, je te ferais visiter.**

 **\- Merci Mia, mais pourquoi il y a autant de gens dans les couloirs ?**

 **\- Toutes ces personnes, dont j'en fais partie, sont des préfets. On surveille les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche d'élèves qui ne suivraient pas le règlement.**

Pendant tout le long Harry regardait les tableaux le saluer, il était impressionné par le monde magique et se demander pourquoi sa tante ne lui avait pas montré ce monde plus tôt. Il en aurait été plus que ravi. Sur le chemin, Harry rencontra d'autres professeurs qui les saluèrent enfin, c'est plutôt Mia qui les saluer et Harry suivait le mouvement. Arrivé à la grande porte, Harry vit Eileen se diriger dehors. Il demanda à Mia s'il pouvait sortir lui aussi, Mia regarda sa montre et lui donna le feu vert. Il s'empressa de rattraper son ami. Mia sourit et repartie à son occupation. Occupation qui allait se terminer bientôt.

Eileen connaissait le château comme sa poche. Elle savait aussi les interdits, du coup, elle vérifia l'heure avant de sortir de son dortoir. Lorsqu'elle sortit, un septième année la surprit

 **\- Hey toi ! Que fais-tu hors de ton dortoir ?**

 **\- Je voulais me promener dans le château.**

 **\- Ne sais-tu donc pas qu'il est interdit de sortir avant 6:00 ?**

 **\- Je le sais, c'est pourquoi je suis sortie à 6:15.**

Le préfet en question regarda sa montre et acquiesça. Eileen partit donc faire sa promenade. Elle connaissait certains tableaux, elle les saluaient parfois. Elle longeait le couloir sombre, elle se demandait pourquoi les serpentard étaient dans les cachots. Elle connaissait les moindres recoins de cette partie pour y avoir longtemps était. Quand elle venait ici, elle croyait être proche de son père, pendant que son père travaillé, elle aimait l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'il lui interdise son laboratoire parce qu'elle avait touché une fiole qui s'était brisée. Depuis, quand elle venait au château, elle restait soit avec Minerva, soit Pomfresh soit Albus, mais jamais son père. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant le bureau de son père, de la lumière s'échappait en bas, son père était donc réveiller. Elle leva la main pour frapper, mais finie par se raviser et continua son chemin jusqu'à la grande porte. Elle allait se diriger vers l'extérieur quand elle entendit son nom. Elle se retourna et vit un Harry essoufflé qui venait d'arriver à son niveau. Elle lui fit un sourire

 **\- Bonjour Harry, tu t'es levée tôt, aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas bien dormi ?**

 **\- Oh si, j'ai tellement bien dormi que je me suis réveillé d'instinct.**

 **\- Tu veux m'accompagner ? Je vais au lac pour voir le levé du soleil**

 **\- Si tu le veux bien oui**

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le parc. Harry lui était fasciné par l'endroit alors qu'Eileen était dans ses pensées. Ils étaient arrivés au lac et Eileen lui dit.

 **\- Quand je suis au château, je viens souvent ici. C'est un endroit calme le matin, c'est apaisant.**

 **\- Tu es déjà venu ici ?**

 **\- Oui plusieurs fois**

 **\- Tu sais, je me disais, qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment. Je veux dire, on connaît peut de chose sur l'autre alors qu'on est ami.**

 **\- Que veux-tu savoir ?**

Harry semblait réfléchir, mais aucune question ne venait. Alors Eileen décida de commencer.

 **\- Et bien, je suis née le 31 juillet 19...**

Eileen n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry la fit sursauter par son interruption

 **\- Moi aussi**

 **\- Toi aussi quoi ?**

 **\- Je suis née le 31 juillet, ça veut dire qu'on est jumeau**

Et il la prit dans ses bras. L'effet fut immédiat, une chaleur envahissante s'était immiscée en eux. Eileen comme Harry l'avait senti, comme une sorte de connexion. Eileen resserra l'étreinte comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle ne connaissait pas la raison. Après une bonne minute d'étreinte, Eileen finit par lâcher Harry qui était rouge de honte.

 **\- Je suis désolée** _finit par dire Harry_

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère alors je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré.**

 **\- Tu es enfant unique ?**

 **\- Oui, après la mort de ma mère ... Mon père n'a pas voulu se remarier. Et toi ?**

 **\- Moi aussi, mes parents étant mort un an après ma naissance, je n'ai pas de grand frère ni de grande sœur.**

 **\- C'est étrange**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?**

 **\- Ma mère est morte à mes un an aussi.**

 **\- Tu penses que...**

 **\- Non ce n'est pas possible, Voldemort aurait tué tes parents et ma mère le même jour?**

Eileen réfléchissait et Harry lisait ses réflexions.

 **\- Mais comment...** _dit Harry_

Eileen sortit de ses pensées et fixa Harry comme un Alien pour son intervention

 **\- Eileen pense à quelque chose**

Eileen le fixa de plus belle et fronça les sourcils

 **\- Hey, je ne suis pas bête**

Eileen fit les gros yeux

 **\- Mais... mais comment as-tu deviné ce que je pensais ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas deviné, mais je l'ai lu**

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas...**

 **\- Attends-tu peux lire dans les pensées ? Tu sais que c'est un don rare ?**

 **\- Ah bon ?**

 **\- Oui très rare, il se transmet héréditairement** _(devant la mine d'Harry, elle se reprit)_ **, je veux dire qu'il se transmet de génération en génération. Un de tes parents l'avait sûrement.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas...**

Harry pensa à ses parents et Eileen eut un hoquet de stupéfaction

 **\- Mais... Mais moi aussi, je peux lire dans tes pensées.**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Très éloquent Harry. Penses à quelque chose**

Harry pensa à sa tante Pétunia et ressenti de la tristesse de la laisser seule.

 **\- Tu penses à ta tante et tu es triste de l'avoir laissé seule face à ton oncle.**

 **\- Mais comment tu sais que je suis triste et surtout comment tu sais pour mon oncle.**

 **\- Je l'ai juste ressenti et toi, tu l'as pensé.**

 **\- Ah...**

 **\- Harry tu te rend comptes nous sommes télépathes.**

Eileen et Harry avaient découvert un nouveau lien. Un lien qu'eux seul pouvaient partager, un lien qui les unissait. Mais comment pouvait-il le savoir, ce ne sont que des enfants après tout. Inoffensifs seuls, mais mortel ensemble.

Quelqu'un dans le château se réjouissait de cette vue. Cet homme à la barbe blanche, des lunettes en forme de demi-lune cachant ses yeux bleus pétillants.

En effet, Albus, qui connaissait tout sur tout, les regardait, voilà bien depuis une demie-heure. Il regarda Fumseck son phœnix qui prenait part aux observations de son maître

 **\- Et oui Fumseck, cette année va être une année prometteuse. Ma seule crainte est Severus, je sais que j'ai dit que tout allait bien, mais Merlin sait que Severus peut être imprévisible parfois.**

Mais dans le fond, Albus avait bon espoir que ces deux enfants qu'il chérissait du plus profond de son coeur, allait brisé le mur autour duquel Severus s'était réfugié. Le soleil se lever plus brillante que jamais, elle assistée à la naissance d'une amitié, d'un lien fraternel.

Eileen et Harry étaient contents de pouvoir lire dans les pensées de l'autre, mais cela n'était pas permanent. Évidemment, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que cette connexion était le fait de leur proximité. Éloignés, ils ne peuvent lire dans les pensées de l'autre, mais cette information, ils le sauront plus tard.

Ils regardaient le levé du soleil, et une fois n'est pas coutume, Harry était séduit par Poudlard. Le soleil lui paraissait plus beau ici. Il continua sa contemplation, mais finit par poser une question à Eileen

 **\- Dis-moi, comment a été ton enfance ? Enfin, je veux dire comment tu as grandi ?**

 **\- Oh rien d'étonnant ! Mon père étant souvent absent, j'ai passé ma vie ici et au manoir. Mon grand-père est le directeur de cette école, ma tante Minerva que tu as déjà rencontré est professeur ici et il y a aussi ma grande tante Pomfresh qui est l'infirmière de Poudlard. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ma vraie famille, mais des personnes que mon père affectionne et qu'autre fois ma mère affectionnait. Mon père est potioniste et c'est le meilleur dans son domaine. Il enseigne les potions ici aussi.**

 **\- Oh, donc tu auras beaucoup de faveurs ici ! Ton père étant professeur, ainsi que ta tante, sans oublier que le directeur est ton grand-père, tout le monde doit te connaître et donc...**

 **\- Et donc rien, mon père ne va pas me donner de bonnes notes si je ne fais pas d'effort, de même que ma tante. Je préfère travailler dure pour avoir de bonnes notes.**

 **\- Oh... Je pensais que...**

 **\- Comme tu vois non, au contraire, ils vont me noter plus durement.**

 **\- Oh,** _c'est tout ce que pu dire Harry_

 **\- Et toi alors ?** _Elle voulait passer son tour_

 **\- Moi, et bien à la mort de mes parents, c'est ma tante qui m'a élevé. Elle s'est mariée avec un horrible homme qui m'avait accepté à condition que je dorme dans un placard sous l'escalier. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison ma tante a accepté. Je me demande toujours comment elle a pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme immonde comme lui. Elle qui est si belle, si douce, même si elle ne m'a jamais montré son amour par des gestes, mais je savais qu'elle m'aimait.**

Le soleil brillait de mille feux, Eileen lança un tempus qui affichait 7:00. Il devait aller à la grande salle pou prendre leur petit déjeuné.

 **\- Il faudra que tu m'apprennes à faire ça**

 **\- C'est très facile. Tu n'as qu'a juste prononcé tempus distinctement, et il te montrera l'heure.**

Harry essaya et réussit du deuxième coup.

 **\- Harry, pour notre lien, j'aimerais que tu ne le dises à personne. Bien que ça soit rare, lire dans les pensées est très mal vu dans le monde magique. Et puis on ne sait pas le pourquoi de notre lien, je ferais des recherches et je te dirais de ce qu'il s'ensuit. Si jamais tu peux lire dans les pensées d'autres personnes, ne le montre surtout pas. Je sais que mon grand-père ne fera rien, mais je ne sais pas pour les autres.**

Harry hocha tout simplement la tête. Les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers le château. Une fois arrivée, à la grande salle, qui était déjà pleine, chacun s'assied à sa table. Harry parla à Ron et Hermione. Tandis qu'Eileen manger son petit-déjeuné. Elle connaissait certains enfants, mais ne voulait pas prendre part à leur conversation.

À la table des professeurs, Albus souriait en prenant coupant ses œufs. Minerva, quant à elle, regardait sa nièce mangée et Harry qui souriait à ses amis. Elle soupira, soupire qui fut entendu par Severus, mais qui resta silencieux.

Lui aussi regardait les deux enfants discrètement, mais ne s'attarda pas plus.

 **\- Dis Eileen, je ne t'ai pas vu au réveil, tu étais où?**

Eileen releva le nez de son bol de lait et regarda une fille brune, aux yeux bruns et a la peau blanche.

 **\- Je me suis réveillée de bonne heure ce matin et je suis parti lire, pourquoi Pansy?** _Menti t-elle._

En effet, cette brune était Pansy Parkinson, une fille hypocrite, qui n'aimait marcher qu'avec des enfants de la haute société. Pour elle, il n'y a que le paraitre et l'argent. Elle l'avait rencontré à une fête que donner son parrain. Pansy a voulu être son ami, parce qu'elle était de la noblesse. Bien, vite, Eileen s'était rendu compte, qu'elles n'avaient rien en commun, même pas l'appartenance aristocrate. Ce n'était qu'une bourgeoise pourrie gâté et capricieuse. Cependant, elle avait aussi fait la rencontre de Blaise Zabini, qui était comme elle. Il descendait aussi d'une famille de noble, mais était terre-à-terre. Ils avaient beaucoup parlés et s'entendaient bien. D'ailleurs, c'est Blaise qui interrompit la petite conversation des deux filles.

 **\- Pansy, va te maquiller autre part et laisse les gens manger tranquille.**

Pansy prit un air boudeur et se retourna pour parler avec ses "amies."

 **\- Merci**

 **\- De rien ! Cela faisait longtemps... Un an, je crois**

 **\- Oui depuis l'anniversaire de Draco**

 **\- C'est ça, alors comme ça, tu t'es lié d'amitié à des gryffondors ?**

 **\- En effet, où est le problème**

 **\- Le problème, c'est que notre prince n'est pas d'accord avec ça**

 **\- Prince ?**

 **\- Bien sur, notre Prince, Draco voyons**

Eileen pouffa de rire, Draco un prince. Oui le prince des idiots, mais bon ça elle n'allait pas le dire à haute voix.

 **\- Draco? Prince? Et quand à eu lieu l'élection ?**

 **\- Il n'y pas eu d'élection**

 **\- C'est donc sans l'avis de ses sujets qu'il s'est prononcé prince? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas !**

C'est autour de Blaise de rire discrètement

 **\- Mais tu sais pour tout prince, il faut une princesse. Cette semaine, ils vont élire la princesse... Tu veux y participer ?**

 **\- Moi être la princesse de Draco ! Même pas en rêve, non Pansy sera mieux y faire que moi.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas tord**

 **\- Mais pourquoi Draco a été élu alors que pour les filles, il faut attendre une semaine ?**

 **\- Il n'y avait personne pour concurrencer Draco, alors que chez les filles ça se bouscule.**

Eileen n'a pas fait qu'acquiesçai ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autres.

 **\- Et quel est le rôle du prince et de la princesse ?**

 **\- Hum... Ils ont des privilèges, mais ils doivent aussi aider leur maison, les élèves et être des exemples.**

 **\- Laisse moi rire ! Je n'aimerais pas suivre l'exemple de Pansy. Je suis sûr que son premier ordre sera toutes les filles devront se faire une tresse ou quelque chose de ce genre.**

 **\- Elle pourrait nous étonner, tu sais...**

 **\- Et bien, on verra... Je prie pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'assez mature et intelligent en tout cas. On est déjà mal barrer avec Draco qui est imbu de lui-même alors avec Pansy en plus**

 **\- Tu y vas un peu fort non ? Draco n'est pas aussi méchant...**

 **\- Bien sûr**

 **\- Enfin bref, je suis venu te donner ton emploi du temps. On a cours en commun avec les gryffondors toute l'année.  
Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs, le directeur sait très bien que les serpentards et les gryffondors ne s'entendent pas.  
**

 **\- Mais nous sommes que des premières années, on n'est pas censé se détester. Plutôt faire des connaissances.**

 **\- Oui, mais ça toujours été comme ça et ça le restera.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Ce n'est pas parce que cela fait des années que ces deux maisons sont en compétition qu'il faut que chaque année ça soit la même chose.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas cette année ne sera pas différente des autres, sauf si un miracle survient !**

Petit déjeuner engloutit, les premières années partent à leurs premiers cours de magie. Harry, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Eileen. Et c'est ainsi que les quatuors entrèrent dans le cours du professeur McGonagal. Celle-ci prit la parole

 **\- Bonjour, les enfants ! J'espère que vous avez bien dormi et que votre maison ne vous manque pas. J'aimerais vous dire que maintenant la maison à laquelle vous apparteniez est votre seconde maison. Si vous faite une bêtise, c'est toute la maison qui en subira les conséquences par la perte de point. À l'inverse, si vous faites quelque chose de bien, vous ferait gagner à votre maison des points. À la fin de l'année, ces points seront comptabilisés et c'est la maison avec la plus grande quantité de point qui gagnera la coupe. Durant cinq consécutifs, c'est la maison serpentard qui a remporter la coupe, j'espère un changement de décor cette année.**

 **Bon, passons maintenant au cours. Nous allons travailler la métamorphose, l'art de transformer tout objet ou animal. Prenez vos baguettes, nous allons commencer.**

Le cours dura deux heures, Eileen connaissait le sort car elle l'avait travaillé dans ses livres, sans baguette bien sûr. Elle connaissait la théorie et elle la mettait en pratique. Elle fut la première à transformer sa terre en pot.

 **\- Bravo Mademoiselle Prince, 20 points pour Gryffondor.**

Les serpentards étaient content alors que les gryffondor essayé avec peine de transformer la terre en pot. Harry au bout de la vingtième tentatives réussit.

 **\- Bravo Mr Potter, 15 points pour Gryffondor.**

À leur tour, les rouges et or étaient contents, même si c'était moins, cela ne les dérangeaient guère.

À la fin, le professeur leur donna leur leçon à faire pour le prochain cours. Ils étaient maintenant au cours qu'Eileen redoutée le plus.

Le quatuor s'était assis à côté. Hermione au bout de la table ensuite Ron, puis Harry et enfin Eileen. Blaise et Draco se mirent eux aussi à côté d'Eileen. Draco en bout de table et Blaise à côté d'Eileen.

Le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Mais une fois installée, plumes, encrier et livre sur la table, la porte tonna et laissa paraitre un homme à la longue robe noir. Harry eut peur pour le coup et Eileen le ressenti.

 **\- Il n'y aura ni baguette magique ni incantation idiote dans ce cours. Je veillerais à ce que vous ne compreniez rien à l'art subtil qu'est une potion. Certains d'entre vous dispose de prédisposition et saura faire une potion sans problème alors que d'autres échoueront. Ainsi, je pourrais décemment éliminer les cancres de mon cours à la fin de l'année.**

Harry avait la tête baissé et regardait dans son cahier.

 **\- Peut-être que si j'ennuie notre HÉROS national, il pourrait faire cours à ma place. Mais avant cela dite moi, puisque vous êtes si avancé en potion. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?**

Harry ne savait pas, alors que des mains se levaient. Enfin, les mains d'Hermione s'agitaient plus qu'autre chose. Eileen connaissait la réponse, elle aussi. Devant la réponse muette d'Harry Snape continua

 **\- Apparemment la célébrité ne fait pas tout Mr Potter. Continuons, où iriez-vous si, je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas Monsieur**

Snape eut un petit rictus moqueur.

 **\- Allons bon, vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Mr Potter ? Mr Potter, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?**

Eileen le savait parce que c'est son père qui avait inventé la potion tue-loup. Elle l'avait lu et se força à donner la réponse à Harry pour ne pas qu'il ai honte le premier jour et surtout pas contre son père. Elle sait, oh combien il peut être sévère.

 **\- Il s'agit de la même plante, il n'y a aucune différence entre eux monsieur.**

Snape eut un moment de silence, mais fixa ensuite Eileen. Il lut en elle et était surprit.

 **\- Parce que vous n'avez pas su répondre aux deux premières questions, cinq points en moins et vous me copierait 500 fois que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoire donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du mort-vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons.**

 **Qu'attendez-vous pour écrire sombre idiot ! Bon aller, premier cours de potion.**

Harry remercia silencieusement Eileen qui lui rendit un sourire contrit. Que son père pouvait être sévère avec elle, elle comprenait, mais Harry n'y était pour rien. Après tout son père était quelqu'un qui n'était pas facile à impressionner, elle le savait mieux que quiconque.

La journée se termina comme ça. N'ayant pas de cours l'après-midi, les élèves vagabondaient dans les couloirs pour certains et d'autres étaient à la bibliothèque comme notre chère Eileen. Elle chercher des réponses à la télépathie et finit par dormir sur le gros pavé qui était un livre, mais finit par être son oreiller.


End file.
